


Find a light in the darkness.

by OnceUponAFanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23, 13x23 Coda, Cas lost all hope, Dean is cas’ win, Dean is mentioned, M/M, castiel deserves love, i love sam and cas’ friendship sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAFanfic/pseuds/OnceUponAFanfic
Summary: Castiel Hasn’t left Dean’s room in weeks since all of his hope is gone and so is the love of his life. (the summary is bad.)





	Find a light in the darkness.

_Cas Had Prayed, Begged Pretty much anything for Dean to just come back anyday as if this was all some sick nightmare but it was reality, his reality & here he was, an angel of the lord slumped up in a winchester’s bed because it reminded him of Dean & the thought of that gave him a strange comforting feeling._

_Days, Weeks even went by and still nothing... no sign, no luck, no Dean. He had heard jack, sam & charlie all outside his door on multiple occasions but didn’t have the nerve to come out and simply lie about how he’s fine, what was the point of lying when he had almost lost all hope, Heaven was dying and now his heart was breaking. “Cas? You Still In there?” _

_Sam was very sweet continuing to check on him every now and then but also giving him the space he deserves, once again there wasn’t much he could say outside the room except “thank you.” or “Yes.” it was hard to keep a conversation without bringing him up or thinking about him who knew one man could cause this much distress. “Yes, Sam.” his voice was strained and dry but that was mostly due to the little sobs he would let out every few days. “You ready to come out yet? i get it Cas i do but this isn’t healthy.”_

_Before this conversation eventually continued Castiel decided it was best to have it face to face instead of Man to Angel locked away in a room & he opened the door to let Sam inside, his eyes were also red and that did make cas feel abit selfish for not being there for the other winchester brother. “It’s really not that simple Sam.” his body shifted back onto a seating position once his figure had gotten close enough to the bed. “It’s hard for all of us Like i said i get that better than anyone but we’ll get him back, nothing stopped us before so why would Michael?.” _

_Hope Had always been a huge part of Sam’s personality, he would be the one to find light in a dark dark room but for some reason his words had only sank in Castiel’s mind. “He’s stronger now, With D-“ A sigh escaped his lips and he tried to rephrase the sentence without saying his name out loud. “With lucifer & gabriel  out of his way, who knows what he’s capable of?!” _ _This is why he didn’t want this conversation because it could easily transition into a heated argument. “Dean’s been through so much, We all have, which is why no matter what we’re feeling we have to keep fighting, even if that means dying, no matter what we keep fighting because There will be wins, they might be small but it’s still a win, we’re going to get him back, Cas i promise.” & all Castiel could do was give a small smile. _

_And With that he had walked out, probably to go get some more information on michael or continue the hunt for Dean, No matter what They wouldn’t give up & Dean would be His Win._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorrrrrrry for the feels but i had to. (p.s to the person who said i have bad grammar i wrote this at 1 am and i really don’t wanna fix anything due to the fact it was a spur of the moment fic) but thank you for the feedback!


End file.
